Adventure in Ninja's World
by Nerine 'Jie
Summary: Bagaimana bila Luffy, Nami, dan Sanji terdampar di negara ninja Konoha dan bertemu dengan para ninja? Luffy yang kelaparan, Nami yang cinta uang dan Sanji yang mesum. Petualangan trio bajak laut di dunia ninja.


"Lapaaaaaaaarrr….!"

"Huh dasar…. disana ada pulau…"

"Aku mau dagiiiiinggg…!"

"Sabar sedikit…"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author**

**JIE**

"**Adventure in Ninja's World"**

**

* * *

**

"Goiiingg Merry…." teriak anak laki-laki bertopi jerami "Ayo cepat ke pulau itu… aku laaapaaarrr…" bocah kurus, aneh dan konyol -digampar- em… kapten dari kapal bajak laut topi jerami, Luffy si manusia karet.

"Hei… hei…" gadis berambut orange berdiri di deck kapal

"Pulau itu-kan… pulau itu…" raut wajahnya terlihat tak percaya "Pulau itu… tidak-ada-dalam-peta…"

"Apa?" ksatria berpedang tiga yang sedari tadi tidur itu bangkit "Apa kau serius Nami?" tanyanya pada sang navigator, yang djuluki si kucing pencuri.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda Zoro!" matanya masih mengamati pulau itu dengan seksama.

"Apa mungkin… itu pulau kabut…" tubuh gadis itu terlihat kaku.

"He..? pulau kabut?" kapten terlihat bingung, "Apa itu Nami?" menoleh dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu adalah pulau yang selalu ditutupi kabut, banyak yang bilang pulau setan, pulau legenda, atau pulau yang hilang..." jelasnya pada Luffy yang terlihat makin tertarik dengan pulau itu. "Pulau misterius yang tidak diketahui pasti keberadaannya, maka dari itu tidak tergambar pada peta." sambung Nami.

"Whoooaaa….." wajah polos Luffy berubah dengan mimik aneh dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ussooopp…cepat kemari!" teriak Luffy girang

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" pemilik nama yang dipanggil pun datang.

"Lihatlah….!" Dengan penuh semangat Luffy menunjuk ke arah pulau.

"KITA MENEMUKAN PULAU YANG HILANG…!"

"Apa benar itu?" tanya hidung panjang yang mendapat julukan sang penembak ulung, Ussop, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Luffy.

"Ceklek…" api kecil membakar sebatang rokok yang lebih dulu menempel di bibir si alis melengkung, koki kapal, Sanji. "fiuuuhhh..."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menghindari hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu…?"

"Apa kau yakin dia mau..?"

"Lihat wajah semangatnya itu!" kata Nami sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Sanji melihat kearah Luffy.

"Yah… kau benar juga…" jawab Sanji pasrah.

"Apa boleh buat… dia kan kapten kita!" ucap Nami yang sudah tau pasti apa yang ada di pikiran Luffy.

"Gooiiinngg merryyy… Ayo lebih cepaaatttt!" teriak Luffy dan Ussop dengan semangat membara.

"Pu… pulau ini seperti tak berpenghuni…" ucap Ussop yang semangatnya mulai menciut.

"Daaaaggggiiiinnggg…."

"Laapppaarrr…."

"Sannnjjjjiiiiiiiii!" rengek Luffy yang sudah tak terkendali.

"Iya.. Iya..aku mengerti.." Sanji menapakkan kaki jenjangnya di pulau yang semakin lama kabutnya semakin tebal saja.

"Sanji, aku ikut! Mau melihat-lihat pulau ini, akan ku catat untuk peta-ku" Nami mengikuti Sanji yang mulai menghilang ditengah kabut tebal.

"Aku juga mau!" susul Luffy.

"Ussop, Zoro… kalian jaga kapal saja ya!" suara Luffy masih terdengar jelas, namun sosoknya telah menghilang di balik kabut.

* * *

"Ada yang aneh!" Zoro mulai terlihat tegang "Mereka kan sudah pergi cukup lama, mengapa belum kembali juga." menatap kearah pulau yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup kabut tebal.

"Akan ku periksa" zoro melompat dari kapal yang sedari tadi berlabuh di pesisir pulau.

"Byyuuuuurrrr…." padahal Luffy dan yang lainnya hanya sekali melompat sudah berpijak di tepi pantai.

"Apa-apaan ini… Pulaunya Tidak Ada!" teriak Zoro.

* * *

"Sanji… tungguu" teriak Nami.

"Nammiiiii sayaaang, hati-hati…" ucap Sanji.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari-k…." tiba-tiba kabut tebal memekat dengan tiupan angin yang kencang disekitar mereka kemudian membentuk Blackhole dan menghisap mereka kedalamnya.

"Aaaaaarrrgghh…. Nami sayaaangg"

"Sanjii…Luffyyy, kalian dimana?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaggggiiiinnggggg…..!"

* * *

"Mereka bertiga itu kemana ya…"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang pagi ini ada latihan, yah walaupun aku datangnya siang tapi mereka tidak boleh pergi seperti itu…" batin pria bermasker, sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal, Hatake Kakashi.

**-Konohagakure- **

"Srak… srak.."

"Hn… mereka sepertinya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak" pikir kakashi tetap tenang sambil mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken.

"Itu pasti Naruto, gerakan yang ceroboh sampai membuat semak bergoyang".

"Zet..zet..zet.." dengan cepat kakashi melepaskan shuriken itu kearah semak.

"Addduuhhh…." suara rintihan lemah terdengar dari balik semak.

"Hnn..?" kakashi terlihat asing dengan suara tadi.

"Itu bukan suara Naruto, Sasuke apalagi Sakura" Kakashi bergegas melihatnya, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh korban shurikennya adalah

"Aku mau dagiiiiiinnngg"

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaa….!" jeritan dari dalam kolam pemandian air panas khusus wanita.

"Tolong ada yang pingsan!" teriakan salah seorang pengunujung.

"Biar kupanggil tuan pemilik pemandian ini" wanita lainnya segera bergegas pergi, namun tangannya cepat diraih oleh lelaki dengan celana dan berstelan jas hitam yang pingsan tadi.

"Cukup nona-nona saja yang merawatku, aku pasti akan sembuh" wajah mesumnya sungguh sangat familiar.

"Plaaakk…"

"Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhh…", "Ada pria mesum yang mengintipppp!"

* * *

"Hemm… dia adalah ninja desa kabut, tingkatannya juga tinggi…" ucap seorang pria paruh baya ke seorang pria bercadar dengan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah.

"Ini bayaranmu… bawalah lagi mayat-mayat ninja lain yang ada di daftar buku ini".

"Hn…" jawab Kakuzu datar sambil meraih kantong uang yang diberikan.

"Kakuzu…" panggil pria yang memiliki tempat pembelian mayat tersebut.

"Lebih seringlah kau datang membawakan mayat-mayat itu untukku." Kakuzu hanya diam dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hei kauu…!" Nami yang sedang duduk santai di atas pohon memanggil Kakuzu yang baru saja keluar dari tempat penjualan mayat namun terlihat seperti wc umum untuk menyamarkan.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" lanjut Nami, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kakuzu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan uang itu!"

* * *

"Hwaaa…. Enaaakk… tambah lagi paman!" entah mangkuk ramen yang keberapa yang dimakan luffy.

"Nafsu makan anak ini lebih mengerikan dari Naruto" Kakashi bergidik ngeri mengecek uangnya cukup atau tidak untuk membayar ratusan porsi ramen ichiraku.

'Padahal dia tidak terluka sama sekali oleh shurikenku, tergores pun tidak…! Tapi kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab?' keluh Kakashi dalam hati.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Luffy kan… Kau dari desa mana?" tanya kakashi sambil mengamati tubuh Luffy yang lentur bagai karet.

"Oh… Aku dari desa Fusha" jawab Luffy yang juga sedang mengunyah ramennya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama desa itu!" Kakashi menggaruk-garuk lagi kepalanya.

"Desa itu ada di East Blue" terang Luffy yang kini memakan satu mangkuk porsi ramen dalam sekali telan.

Kakashi terlihat mulai waspada "Setelah ini, kau ikut aku menghadap tuan hokage.

* * *

"Fiuuuhhh…" Sanji kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Untung aku cepat kabur, tapi ini tempat apa ya? Nami dan Luffy kemana…" Sanji berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Haaahhh… Mencari mereka nanti saja…. Disini ada hal yang lebih penting.." cengiran mesumnya yang sedang mengintip dari atap penginapan pemandian air panas khusus wanita.

"He.. he.. he.. indahnya…" tatapan mata sanji takjub akan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Iya…. Mereka memang benar-benar indah…. Aku saja yang tiap hari kesini tidak pernah bosan" kata lelaki tua yang juga sedang mengintip bersama sanji.

"Kau… sedang apa kau disitu… siapa kau?" Sanji yg heran karena sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak meyadari keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Semestinya aku yang bertanya sepeti itu…. Kau sudah mengambil tempat penelitian buku icha-icha edisi terbaruku"

"Psssttt… sudah jangan berisik! Lanjutkan saja apa yang tadi kau lakukan!"

* * *

"Berhenti mengikutiku" suara berat dan parau itu terdengar kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Nami.

"Mulai sekarang kita partner… kau bagi hasil uang itu denganku, dan aku akan membantumu" Nami dengan entengnya memutuskan hal itu.

"Aku tidak butuh" jawab kakuzu datar.

"Tapi aku butuh…."

"Hei.. gadis kecil, memangnya apa arti uang untukmu?" tanya kakuzu yang mulai merespon Nami.

"Uang adalah segalanya. Tanpa uang kita tidak bisa hidup. Satu-satunya alasan aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini adalah uang." jawab gadis yang semangatnya berkobar jika membahas uang.

"Hemm.. hanya segitu saja?" sanggah kakuzu santai..

"Asal kau tau saja ya, uang adalah jantung dunia! Dunia ini tidak bisa berdetak tanpa uang."

"Uang adalah seni. Ada banyak macam uang di dunia ini, dan masing-masing uang memiliki keindahan, ciri dan jiwa tertentu. Biar kuberi contoh, walaupun bentuknya seperti uang tapi kalo ada yang bergambar Doraemon apalagi Barbie… Itu sudah pasti bukan uang! Kau mengerti?" pidato singkat kakuzu mampu membuat nami terdiam beberapa saat.

Tidak mau kalah olehnya, Nami mengeluarkan dua lembar mata uang yang sama.

"Apa bedanya kedua uang ini?" ditunjukkan langsung ke depan mata kakuzu.

"Ha… kau tidak tau kan? Hanya dengan baunya saja aku dapat mengenali berbagai macam jenis uang"

"Emm?" Kakuzu sekarang benar-benar menikmati topik ini, sebelum ini dia tidak pernah menemukan satu orangpun yang enak diajak berdiskusi tentang uang, bahkan teman-temannya di Akatsuki saja langsung kabur jika ia ingin membahas soal yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana? Tunjukkan padaku!" Kakuzu dan Nami menjadi akrab… Ternyata kekuatan uang itu benar-benar dahsyat! $_$ -author matre-

* * *

"Nenek! Kenapa kau dipanggil hokage? Apa itu hokage? Bisa dimakan?" tanya Luffy bertubi-tubi pada Hokage ke-4, Tsunade.

'Bocah ini sama menjengkelkannya dengan Naruto' gumam Tsunade.

"Kakashi… kenapa kau bawa anak ini kemari ha?" bentak Tsunade yang emosinya hampir tak terbendung karna tingkah Luffy yang makin konyol diruang kerjanya.

"Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku! Selama dia disini, ini tanggung jawabmu Kakashi Hatake!" perintah dari nona Tsunade dijawab lemas dan pasrah oleh guru dari team 7 ini.

"Ehh? I… Iya, Hokage" ToT

* * *

"Khu… khu.. khu.." cengiran Sanji yang sedari tak henti saat membaca beberapa edisi icha-icha paradise karya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" ucap Jiraiya bangga.

"Benar-benar buku yang bagus dan berbobot! Hasil observasi yang mengagumkan!" puji Sanji dari lubuk hatinya yang paling mesum.

"Emm… Sebenarnya kau dari mana?" tanya Jiraiya yang mulai serius "Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?"

"Entahlah… aku juga bingung, waktu bangun aku sudah mengapung di kolam pemandian itu…" jawab Sanji yang mulai teringat lagi akan ke dua temannya yang sepertinya ikut terhisap Blackhole.

"Tunggu…! Aku ingat! Waktu itu ada kabut tebal membentuk pusaran hitam dan kami terhisap kedalamnya!" terang Sanji yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Nami dan Luffy.

"Pusaran Hitam? Apa mungkin itu genjutsu…" pikir Jiraiya.

"Aku harus menemukan temanku yang lain!" Sanji bergegas pergi "Buku ini untukku ya!" beberapa saat setelah Sanji pergi Jiraiya baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Woooyyy… buku itu harus kau beli!"

* * *

Kakuzu memperhatikan dengan seksama tiap lekukan pada motif, gambar dan warnanya "Apa ini benar-benar uang?" tanya Kakuzu yang sedang mengecek ke aslian dari dua lembar uang yang dikeluarkan Nami tadi.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak lihat? Itu uang 1000 berry!" kata nami sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Berry? Mata uang dari mana itu? Bukan Yen ya?" ini adalah hal pertama dan satu-satunya yang membuat dahi si bendahara Akatsuki ini berkerut.

"Yen..? Itu seperti apa? Boleh kulihat?" Nami memasang wajah terpolos dan terlugunya.

"Yen itu seperti in-…" Kakuzu mencoba mengambil kantung uangnya namun tidak ada.

"Kemana kantong uang-k…" saat Kakuzu berbalik lagi, Nami sudah lenyap.

* * *

"Sial…! Bagaimana bisa pulau itu tidak ada? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" oceh Zoro sehabis mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup karena daratan pulau itu hilang dan yang ada hanyalah lautan.

"Sudah kubilang pada Luffy, ada yang aneh dengan pulau itu! Tapi dia tidak mau dengar…" Ussop terus mengomel.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Ussop menghentikan langkahnya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mondar-mandir karena panik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Zoro terlihat bingung "Aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa bodoh" Zoro yang memang dapat diandalkan dalam hal kekuatan dan bertarung namun untuk kecerdasan dan menggunakan otak… itu mustahil.

"Aku juga tau kalau kau tidak akan bisa mencari jalan keluar! Aku diam untuk berfikir bodoh!" balas Ussop yang juga sepertinya tidak menemukan ide sama skali.

"Apa boleh buat… Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah…" Ussop tertunduk sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hanya menunggu sampai pulau itu muncul lagi…"

* * *

"Paman bermasker…" panggil Luffy.

"Sudah dari tadi kubilang, panggil aku Kakashi" entah pusing atau berapa banyak kutu di kepalanya, yang jelas Kakashi tidak pernah berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, malah gerakan garukannya lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harus mencari anak buahku!" wajahnya Luffy mulai serius.

"Anak buah?" Kakashi memperhatikan Luffy dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sama sekali tidak ada tampang pemimpin, apa lagi memiliki anak buah.

"Terima kasih ya paman atas traktiran ramennya yang enak" wajah Luffy kembali cerah..

"Daaahhh…. Paman bermaskerrr!" salam terakhir dari Luffy. "Salam untuk nenek juga ya!"

"Eh…?" kakashi masih belum menyadari niat Luffy yang mau pergi begitu saja setelah menghabiskan seluruh gajinya menjalankan misi selama musim panas ini.

Luffy merentangkan kedua tangannya pada dua batang pohon di tepi jalan sehingga membentuk ketapel manusia.

"Goomm… Gooomm!"

"Heeee?" kakashi cengo melihat Tangan Luffy yang memanjang dan melesat pergi dengan cepatnya.

"Di.. dia itu sebenarnya apa…"

Eeennnggg… = ='

* * *

Nami berlari kencang menjauh dari Kakuzu korban rampokannya, sedangkan di jalan yang berbeda, Sanji tengah mencari Nami dan Luffy. Luffy yang melesat dengan cepat berada di jalur lainnya. Ketiga jalur ini bertemu pada satu titik pertigaan. Dan BOOOOFFFTT jadilah KokoKrunch…. *Plakkk* XD

"Bruuukkkhhh…"

"Adduuuhhh….!"

"Ehh…?"

"Hwaaaaaaa…. Namiii… Sanji…" teriak Luffy.

"Nami sayaaaang.. kemana saja kau? Aku mencemaskanmu!" padahal Sanji dari tadi asik mengintip dan membaca buku Hentai koleksi Jiraiya.

"Dasarrrr bodohhh…!"

"Bukkhh" Luffy dan Sanji mendapat pukulan penuh cinta dari Nami.

"Kalian kemana saja? Dimana kapal dan teman-teman yang lain?"

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, pusaran angin hitam itu berkumpul lagi disekitar mereka dan membentuk Blackhole…

* * *

"Hey… Bangun! Dasar tukang tidurrr!" tapak kaki nami tepat mengenai wajah Zoro dan Ussop yang sedang tertidur.

"Ka… kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Ussop masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Pulaunya… sudah kembali Ussop!" Zoro menunjuk kearah pulau.

"Apanya yang sudah kembali? Kalian saja yang tidur terus!" omel Nami tak henti.

"Bla… bla… bla…"

Kapal Kru Topi Jerami kembali ramai seperti biasa.

* * *

**-TAMAT-

* * *

**

Ini ff anime pertama jie!

Maaafff gajeeeee…=3=

NO FLAME

Review please…

Terima kasih… XD


End file.
